I Wish You Loved Me
by angelcutepie
Summary: "I know I'm your friend, but I wanna be much more." She shot him down, broke his heart. She pushed him away and he has moved on. Only now, she realizes she made the worst descion in her life. Is it too late to change things?


Author's** Notes: OMG! I can't believe I FINALLY finished this :) I'm so happy! I really think you guys enjoy this. It took me forever to complete this so you better like this xD lol. This story is based on my favorite song 'I wish you loved me' by Tynisha Keli. So~ it's a song fic and the story centers around the lyrics. And one more thing, if you see a mistake than I'm so~ sorry! My friend's computer doesn't have Microsoft, so I couldn't edit this properly. And if I waited then it would probably be another two weeks before I could put this up, but I didn't want to wait because I LOVE this! So with that said...please enjoy this :) I'll see you at the bottom. And btw: The girls are 16 and the boys are 17**

* * *

><p>It was a warm and sunny day in the Sinnoh region, in the town of twinleaf. Dawn and two of her friends, May and Iris, were sitting on the porch steps watching a few boys play basketball out in Dawn's driveway. They weren't just any boys, though. One was May's boyfriend, Drew, Iris's crush, Gary, and Dawn's <em>'friend'<em>, Ash.

The girls were bored so they just decided that they'd watch Ash, Gary, and Drew play basketball. The girls were laughing at the boys because they kept arguing after one of them made a basket, claiming they cheated. They were having a good time and enjoying eachother's company.

"Look! Ash is getting mad!" May pointed out and laughed at the raven-haired boy along with Iris after she saw him puff his cheeks out in frustration.

Ash...that name...

_Something, something is simple as me hearing your name (Hearing your name)_

By just hearing his name takes Dawn in deep thoughts and memories from one specific day that she really regrets. The day that, she later realized, she made the _biggest_ mistake of her life. Dawn sighed and stared at Ash, her friend. His shining chocolate brown eyes always caught her eyes at weird times, like this one. He glanced at her, making Dawn quickly look away from him. He smiled at her and continued to play basketball. Everytime she heard his name she would think about the day she regretted.

"Whatcha looking at Dawn?" Iris asked after she noticed that Dawn was just staring. she nudged Dawn a little, getting a smile from her. Dawn playfully waved her off and continued to stare at her 'friend.' Iris knew who she was staring at, but just wanted to tease her.

"I know who she's staring at." May teased. "She's staring at Ashy." Iris giggled along with May. Dawn sighed again, but this time it was more of a sad sigh. "What's wrong Dawn?" May asked once she heard Dawn sigh.

"Oh nothing...just thinking." Dawn answered.

"About...?" Iris asked as she moved down a step so she was sitting right next to Dawn.

"Well, if you really want to know..." Dawn broke her stare from Ash and looked at May and Iris. "Do you two remember what happened a year ago?"

"Uh...no? A lot of stuff happend a year ago." May said with a playful smile.

"No, I mean with me and Ash..." Dawn trailed of her sentence and wiped her eyes. Everytime she thought about that day, she would just hurt in the inside.

"Oh yeah~...the day when Ash asked you to be his girlfriend, but you turned him down." Iris said. "I remember...you came home crying your eyes out." Dawn nodded her head and wiped her eyes again.

"Well...whenever you two, or anyone in that matter, say Ash's name...I just think of that day. You guys, I really broke his heart that day...but I didn't mean to." It was always like that. Just the mention of his name would turn her happy mood upside down. "Especially when they mention him and Misty in the same sentence to." Dawn mumbled the last part, but loud enough for May and Iris to hear.

"I don't know why I turned him down like that..." Dawn looked at Ash again who was smiling. His bright smile warmed her heart every single time he flashed it.

_Puts me, puts me in a place that I can't even explain (I ain't never been here before)_

She stared at him for a moment while her mind flashed back to that day...

_The sun was shining brightly in the blue clear skies, making the weather warm and enjoyable. White cotton-like clouds floated gracefully in the sky, taking away the sun's light every few minutes. A small light breeze passed by every so often slightly cooling the air. The day was nothing less than amazing._

_Two teens were walking throughout a park, just talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company, after having a nice nap, and taking advantage of the nice weather. One was a boy; He had big pretty brown eyes, black messey hair, and a amazing smile to complete his handsome feautures. He went by the name of Ash. The other person he was walking with was his best friend. She had long, pretty, blue hair that moved swiftly with each movement she made, blue diamond like eyes that sparkled like a star in the night sky, and one amazing smile that always brightened Ash's day. Her name was Dawn._

_They had been best friends for a few years. And now, Ash wanted to take that friendship to a whole new level. He couldn't help but be attracted to his best friend. She was beautiful and perfect. And today was the day that he would tell her how he felt about her. He stayed up all night practing how he would tell her and he even went to Brock for advice. He was scared and nervous because he wasn't sure on how she would act or if she would feel the same way._

_No one had a stronger bond than those two. There was no breaking them apart. Their bond was so intense that friendship was just seeming insufficient. Well, at least on Ash's part. For the boy had developed feelings for his beautiful friend but he was just too shy to say anything...until now._

_"Dawn, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked her. Dawn nodded her head. They found a park bench and sat down on it. Ash's heart beat started to speed up._

_"So, what did you wanna talk about?" She asked. She looked over to Ash, smiling warmly which just escalated his confidence._

_Ash inhaled and exhaled before he spoke. "Well, you know we've been friends for a long time." Dawn nodded her head, still smiling and oblivious to where he was going with this. He needed to get this over and done with so he continued. "You know, us being in a place like this just makes me think about how long we've been friends and everything we went through. All our travels and good and bad times we had with eachother." A smiled graced his lips as he went back to the distant memories. "All the fussing we used to do when we first met."_

_Dawn couldn't help but giggle at the mention of the squabbles they used to have a while back. So much has indeed changed for them. They became better people, learning from eachother. "I feel the same way, Ash." Dawn said, her voice softening. "Being in a place this calm, with eachother, no disturbances, just helps me realize what a great friend you are. You've always been there cheering me on for me when I was upset and you were always cheering your heart out at my contest." A small bridge of crimson ran across her face. She looked down so Ash couldn't see the clear blush on her face. "I always heard you in the big crowd of people; your voice stood out the most. Over all the shouts and screaming...I always heard you." She smiled and lifted her head back up._

_"Ash, we've been through, just, so much. I never thought we'd have so many wild adventures like we did. We, even, almost lost our lives a couple of times." Dawn stopped talking and giggled while Ash smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The bluenette stopped her giggling and conituned. "But there's no one else that I'd want to experience those types of adventures with. So Ash, thank you for everything. You've been a friend that I could only dream of."_

_Ash smiled, taking in all her words to heart. "You know I'll always be there for you, Dawn. No matter what." He smiled again and decided that now was the his time to speak up. What she just said to him made all his fears of telling her go away. "But something else has been on my mind for a while." Dawn looked at him with concern in her eyes. Usualy when her told her something's been on his mind it wasn't good. "Well, not really in my mind...but in my heart. I've never had these kind of feelings before. Well, I have once but they weren't as strong as this...but anyways that doesn't matter-" Dawn grinned slyly before cutting him off._

_"Awe~ does Ash have a crush on Misty?" Dawn couldn't help but ask that question because she noticed how Misty used to be all over him whenever she came around. Though, now that she thought about it, she never seen Ash give into it...but she never seen him push her away either._

_Ash's eyes widened and he immdietly started to shake his head. "No, Dawn, I mean I do like her a little bit but, we're just friends and that's it. There's someone else that I like so much more and that I'd rather be with..." Ash trailed off his sentence and directed his gaze elsewhere. Right before Dawn could say something Ash began to speak again. "Dawn, the way I care about you and how much you mean to me is greater than I've ever felt about anyone else. And I mean on a..." Ash turned his head away from his gaze. He just couldn't look her directly in the eyes right now. "On a new level."_

_Dawn's compassionate smile faded, slowly, off her face as she gazed an unreadable expression. Ash wondered if she knew where he was coming from with this. He gathered up his courage and continued. "Dawn, I have feelings for you...strong feelings. I've developed these feelings over time and I thought that now was the right moment to tell you that..." Ash paused and forced himself to look directly in a her ocean blue eyes. "I love you!" Ash blurted out. This wasn't really how he imagine he would say it, but that didn't matter to him right now. All that mattered, now, was Dawn's response._

_Ash studied her face expression more. He noticed that she had a more schocked expression than he had ever seen on her face before. She wasn't expecting it, Ash guessed. Or maybe she always thought that he didn't feel that way about her. Maybe even that he never felt the way about her. This thought made Ash happy; his hopes getting higher._

_"Ash," Dawn said just above a whisper, startling Ash. It sounded like she was...sad. "Ash, t-this really is sweet for me. Especially since it's coming from you. I never thought that you loved me in that way...I never even suspected it. But..." She trailed off her sentence, looking deep into his brown orbs, and bit her lip. Ash's mind started to fill up with wonder and anxiousness at what her next few words would be. "I just don't feel the same way, Ash. I wish I could say I did, I really do, but it would just be a lie if I said so." Every word she spoke seemed like an extra crack onto the surface of Ash's heart until it just broke apart, with all the peices falling all over the place. And she seemed to know it because the tears started to well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ash." She sounded like she really meant it._

_He put his head down. Ash didn't know what to say at this point. His mouth was firmly shut, his eyes were filled with confuion and hurt._

_She didn't love him back._

_This wasn't how he wanted this to happen. He envisoned her saying that she did love him back and feel the same way, she jumping into his arms, and they kiss passiontaetly...but it was only a dream to Ash. Not even close to reality._

_"Ash," Dawn spoke, making him flinch a little. He looked up into her tear-stained face. The tears were falling from her eyes, down to her cheeks. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you Ash. I hate to see you hurt...especially since it's my fault. Ash...I love you but not in that way. I'm sorry."_

_All the hurt and sadness plaguing both Ash and Dawn, but more so Ash, was visible. Both of them staring into eachother's eyes with the usual happiness and ejoyment was not replaced with pain and sadness. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, but his expression was emotionless. Only his eyes showed how he felt._

_"I'm sorry, Ash. I have to go." Dawn rose up from the bench, wiping her eyes. She turned away from Ash and quietly walking away with guilt, hurt, and sadness filled in her heart._

_Ash didn't move as she walked away, he didn't even look at her. And he didn't make an attempt to stop her. He couldn't. He sat there on the bench, staring into nothing, letting his tears fall down his face..._

Their happy day was ruined in ten mintues. And it was all her fault...

_I really didn't know back then but right now I'm totally sure_

After that day, Dawn didn't really see Ash that much anymore. It was only one in a while that she would see him. But if they did see each other, neither one spoke to each other. If they were in the same room, they would act as if one another wasn't in the room. Ash would talk to everyone else except her. She guessed that he was still hurt and he wasn't able to look at her. She would always feel so hurt when Ash ignored her. She also guessed that Ash wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

It wasn't until after a few months, that they had to become friends again. This was because Ash's mom was sending Ash to school in Sinnoh; the same school Dawn attended. It was the best school out of all the regions and she wanted Ash to have the best education possible, so she sent Ash to Sinnoh. He had to stay at Dawn's house.

So they really had to talk to each other, they see each other everyday. They were friends again, but just no where as near close as they were before. And it was always awkward between them.

"Dawn!" A famaliar voice snapped. Dawn came back from the past and came back to the present when she heard her name being called. Dawn wiped wiped her tear-filled eyes and turned her head to face the source from where her name was being called. "Dawn..." May said with a tone of sympathy as she brought Dawn into a hug of comfort. "It's okay." May patted her back.

Dawn jerked back from her best friend and shook her head. "No! I don't want sympathy May." Dawn shot at her, making brunette flinch. Dawn put her hands on her knees and softened her face expression. "I'm sorry for snapping like that. It's just...it was my fault that I hurt him so bad. It was my fault that I walked away from him...it was my fault that I was being so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Dawn!" Iris said.

Dawn shook her head. "Yes, I am! I was then. I-I did love him then, I always had. And I still do. I don't know why I shot him down, when I did love him! But, now it's too late for that." Dawn said. It was a solid certainty that if she could just go back and change what happened that day, she would do so without hesitation.

"Dawn, it's not too late. It's never to late. I'm pretty sure that Ash still has those feelings for you." Iris said as she glanced at Ash before looking back at the bluenette.

"Iris is right, Dawn. It's never to late, you know." May put in.

Dawn shook her head. "No, it is too late! Ash moved on. He moved on...with Misty." It felt like a needle was being thrusted into her heart after she said that. It pained her to make that sentence escape her mouth. It pained her when she saw those two together. They got together a month after school started. Misty also went to that school, along with a lot of their friends. He looked so happy with her. He was constantly smiling when they were together. They looked as if they were in love. Dawn wondered if Ash does in fact love Misty...and if he does...then is it more than he loved her? Or was it just so that he could make Dawn jealous? Or was it just to get over Dawn? However, she doubted that because Ash wasn't anywhere near that type of person. Dawn couldn't help but feel envious of the red head that Ash called his girlfriend. She wished, so bad, that she was Ash's girlfriend instead.

"That could be me in Misty's place..." Dawn shut her eyes so the tears couldn't escape. "But, it's too late. We're nothing more or nothing less than friends." Dawn forced a small smile on her face, even though behind that smile there was hurt and discomfort. She just wished she could have Ash for herself. She wished that she could be the one in his arms...instead of Misty.

_Baby I know I'm your friend but I wanna be much more_

"Wait, stop the conversation they're coming." Iris said as she saw the boys quit playing basketball and come towards them.

Dawn turned her attention from her best friend to her other...'friend'. He was sweaty and some strands of his hair was sticking to his face, but he still looked handsome, nontheless.

This familar feeling took over Dawn's stomach as her eyes caught his and locked as he walked closer and closer to her. This feeling was nothing new. It always found it's way to her stomach when he came around, which was all the time since they practically live together.

Dawn bit her bottom lip and directed her gaze to somewhere else, so she could avoid his. It was all too overwhelming for her. She loved those big brown eyes of his; they were something special to her. She snuck another glance at him. She sighed in relief that he found something else to look at, but that feeling in her stomach was still there as he continued to walk up the driveway.

_I get butterflies when I see you coming Oh boy you got me running_

"Did you see the way I dunked on Drew?" Gary asked once he reached the porch that the girls were currently occupying. Drew rolled his eyes and flipped his hair while Ash started to laugh. Gary folded his arms across his chest in satisfaction. He was going to be talking about this for a while.

"What are you laughing at, Ash? At least I didn't throw five air balls." Drew said as he sat next to his girlfriend, putting his arm around her but being pushed away because of his sweatiness. Gary started to laugh to himself, along with Iris and May.

Ash stopped laughing and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. At least I'm not being rejected by my girlfriend." This caused everyone to laugh except Drew, and Dawn who wasn't listening to their conversation because she was lost in her thoughts.

May stopped laughing and sat on her pouting boyfriend's lap despite how sweaty he is. "Whatever, Ash. Drew knows I love him. He just needs a shower. Ugh." May kissed Drew on the cheek and hopped off his lap as he stood up. May looked at Dawn who seemed to be in deep thought. Before she could say something Ash sat down beside her...

"Dawn? What's wrong." Ash asked in a concerned tone. She looked worried or sad in a way. He couldn't really tell because he was only getting a side view of her face. She didn't answer him. He took his hand, lightly placed it under her chin, and gently turned her head to face him. Once he caught her eyes a small smile curved his lips. "What wrong?" He asked again.

She gasped. There goes that feeling again, in her stomach. But this time it was stronger. He was so close to her and his voice just added to the butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach. His voice was deep, hust, luscious, and filled with concern...for her. It rung in her ears like calm, sweet, beautiful melodies. It reminded her of the sound a harp makes - beutiful, soft, and melodic.

Dawn put her hand on her stomach. The butterflies were getting stonger, it seemed. She didn't hate the feeling but, right now, she wished they'd go away.

_This feeling in my stomach tells me I should be your woman  
><em>_Cause you're the only one who makes my fairy tale come true_

"Dawn?" Ash asked again as he removed his fingers from her chin. "Are you okay?" The group watched as Dawn finally broke her gaze from Ash's eyes and turned her head to look at the street.

"I-I'm okay, Ash." She forced a smile of assurance on her face, hiding the real answer that she wasn't okay. "Thanks for asking, Ash." She smiled again, but she didn't look at him. She refused to get caught up in his eyes again.

"Okay...your welcome." That was all he could think of to say. He knew she was lying. The look on her face told him that something was bothering her. He knew her way to well - she never was good at hiding how she really felt. It seemed like she never told him anything anymore. When they were younger and closer she told him everything; how she felt, what was on her mind, just completely everything.

But now, she told him nothing anymore.

Ever since they stopped bing friends, and then became friends again...things just weren't the same. He tried to put behind his feelings for her - because he knew _(thought)_ she didn't love him - and tried to become one of her close friends again, but it was as if she wasn't allowing him too. As if she was blocking him out. They were just friends. Not best friends, but just friends. But, of course this didn't stop him from trying to become close with her again, because he missed how they used to be. He didn't want to let one little, well in this case you can say _'big'_, thing mess up their friendship.

But, he did know when to stop trying and this was one of those times. "Well..." He said as he stood up and looked at Drew who was smirking at Gary, secretly, who was flirting with Iris. "guess we better go take showers so we won't have to be all smelly for later." Ash winked at Drew who smiled and looked at May, making her blush.

Dawn felt her eyes watering after she heard Ash say that. He was having another date with Misty, - along with Drew and May. They were going to double date - but instead of taking her out, with Johanna's permission, Ash was bringing her to the house. From what May told her, the boys were going to make dinner for her and Misty, watch a movie, and just enjoy being with each other.

Ever since May told her that, which was earlier in the week, she kept thinking about it and wondered how she was going to deal with that. They were going to be in her house being so romantic with each other, leaving Dawn on the side line to watch and cry to herself. She didn't want to be in the house while they were occupying it with their kissing and cuddling and who knows what else. It always killed her on the inside whenever Misty came over.

The boys walked inside the house, leaving the girls on the porch where they were free to continue on this their conversation.

_How can someone make me so sad but still I only want them to stay_

"Guess what?" Iris squealed excitedly with her hands together and sparkles in her eyes.

"What?" May asked curious to what he friend was so excited about.

"Gary asked me out on a date! We're triple dating tonight, May!" Iris high-fived May and started giggling. Dawn quickly turned her head towards the giggling girls with an hurt expression on her face.

"Iris~ I thought me and you were gonna hang out tonight since I didn't want to be in the house..." Dawn trailed off her sentnce. "with Ash and Misty." She whispered. Iris's mouth formed into a small 'o'.

"Dawn, I'm so sorry! I-I forgot about that. I could always cancel my date with Gary." Iris said in a sad tone. She, honestly, forgot about Dawn and her hanging out tonight. She just got caught up in Gary's charming good looks and flirtatious ways.

Dawn shook her head. "No, you don't have to cancel your date with him. I know how much you like him, Iris." Dawn sighed and turned back around to face the street again. She didn't know what she was going to do now; Dawn didn't want to be in her room, lonely, all night while her two friends were on their dates. She was the only one that didn't have a date tonight. And the person she wanted to be on a date with...was completely taken.

"You could call Kenny and ask him if he wants to join us?" May suggested. Dawn jerked her head around so quick and hard that it could have easily popped off. She glared at May for making the idiotic suggestion. "Sorry." May said sheepishly, smiling. "I forgot you can't stand him."

"Dawn, it'll only be just for tonight." Iris said. "So, you won't have to feel left out."

"Ugh! You guys don't get it. I don't want to be in the same room, let alone house, as Ash and Misty. Even if Kenny and I did join you all...it still wouldn't help. If we did that, then I would just be looking at Ash the whole night, and I'd have to witness him and Misty kissing and stuff." Dawn lowered her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. "And I just wouldn't be able to take that. I already have to see them doing that at school, and when she comes over sometimes. I don't wanna see more than I have to. Plus, Kenny is a creepy freak who likes me! He'll just be trying to make moves on me the whole night and I'd be forced to slap the hell out of him."

"Or," May said hopefully. "since you don't want to be in the same household as Ash, you can go out with Paul. I already know he's not doing anything." Dawn and Iris both scoffed at what she said.

"As if! Paul is a huge selfish jerk! I can't stand his attitude. He just looks down on everyone like he's the best or something. I wouldn't even date him if he was the last guy on earth." Iris said folding her arms.

"Iris, you're not the one that might be going on a date with him!" May said and rolled her eyes.

"Then who is? Because I'm not. I'd rather go out with that stalker, Conway, than him." Dawn said.

"Then ask him!" May and Iris said at the same time with smirks on their faces. Dawn glared at them, making them back off.

"No what? I have the best idea ever." May said grabbing Iris's and Dawn's attention. "How about you stop saying it's too late, build a bridge and get over it, and tell Ash how you feel about him. Dawn, I have no doubt that he still loves you. I mean, why wouldn't he? You're a great girl. You're beautiful and smart. And, no offense to Misty even though she's pretty and all, but I think you look so much better than her, plus you and Ash make a cuter couple."

"May..." Dawn took a deep breath and blinked away a few tears that were disturbing her eye vision. "When I say it's too late, it is. How would I look, a year later, telling Ash that I love him and always have? That wouldn't make any sense to do that. He might think that I turned him down that day because...I was ashamed of him - not that I was because I wasn't - but I just don't want him thinking that or anything else bad. Or what if he thinks I'm just making it up because he thinks I'm jealous of him and Misty's relationship?" She paused before she went on. Dawn was jealous of their relationship, because she always thought how that could be her instead of Misty. "I don't want to ruin his relationship for my happiness." Dawn wiped her eyes.

"But, Dawn, he'll be happy with you. In fact, happier." Iris said. "Dawn, I think if you told Ash then he would welcome you with open arms. Like May said, he still loves you. When a boy loves a girl, he loves her for real. Especially, if he told you that face to face. Most boys are scared to admit it. Even though you turned him down, he still loved you and he still does. A boy's love won't go away that quick. He might not have as much love as he did before, but there is still a part of him that is crazy about you. And if you got together than all of him would love you all over again, just like he did last year, except with even more love. So don't think or say it's too late because it's not, Dawn."

Dawn couldn't help but smile at Iris's little speech, but Dawn still had her doubts. "But what if he turns me down, this time. Then things would just be awkward again and the little friendship we have will be completely gone. I know I wouldn't be able to face him again and I know he would just feel weird..." Dawn put her head in her hands again.

_I wanna say I love you so bad, but I don't wanna scare you away  
><em>_Please I wish that you'll understand That I wanna be more than just your friend  
><em>_I wish you loved me_

Just thinking about all of this made her emotional and made her head ache. She wished that she never met Ash, so that he wouldn't have to put her through so much, even though he didn't know he was doing it.

But, if she never met him than she would have never experienced so many great adventures with him. She wouldn't have her most precious memories to hold onto. And...she wouldn't have known what it felt like to have such a great friend like him despite the times they argued and were mad at each other. They would always make up and be friends again.

One of those times kind of reminded her of now, except they weren't mad at each other. She just felt like they were distant friends. In fact, she didn't even want to be friends with Ash. She wanted to be more and she wanted to be happy.

"Dawn he wo- Oh no!" May said as she saw a much too familiar figure walking down the street. Iris and Dawn followed May's eyes so they knew where she was looking at. Their mouth dropped open when they saw who was walking down the street, in their direction.

That green shirt, black messey hair, and those glasses that flashed whenever the sun hit them was too familiar.

"Conway." They all said in unison. They couldn't stand him. He was always stalking them...mainly Dawn and now here he was walking swiftly down the street staring at them with a smirk on his face. How did he find her house? or no what neighborhood she lived in?

"Ugh! Go inside the house, now!" Dawn ordered as she stood up and ran up the few steps to the door, followed by her best friends. When they got inside May slammed the door shut and put all four locks on the door.

Gary and Drew looked at the three girls with confused expressions written on their faces.

"If Conway comes up to the door, don't answer it!" Iris said. Gary and Drew nodded their heads. That certaintly answered the questions that was going through their heads. They knew how Conway was.

Dawn saw Ash on the couch sprawled out, looking comfortable. He was on the phone with her. She knew because of they he made his voice sound. Whenever he was on the phone with Misty, he would always make his voice sound a certain way.

Their eyes locked for a quick second before Dawn broke her glance and looked somewhere else.

"Come on, let's go up to my room." Dawn said to May and Iris as she headed up the stairs. She always hated to be in the same room with Ash when he was on the phone with Misty. She just didn't like them together period.

If she could, she would tell Misty that Ash doesn't like her anymore and that she should just leave him alone forever. But, Dawn wasn't that type of person to do that and she knew that Ash would never forgive her if she destroyed their relationship, which seemed perfect in her eyes. Plus, like she said before, she wasn't going to ruin his relationship for her happiness...even if he would be happy she didn't have that kind of wicked heart to do that.

_I see, I see you talking to them girls on the phone  
><em>_I wish that I can tell them all to leave you alone  
><em>_Really didn't know back then but right now I'm totally sure  
><em>_That I wanna be much more_

As soon as they got in Dawn's room Iris slammed the door - a little too hard, making a small box of things fall on the floor - so they could finish their conversation in peace. While May and Dawn sat on the bed to talk, Iris made it her duty to pick up the things she knocked down when she closed the door.

"Okay, like I was saying, Ash won't turn you down. If he does than he's a stupid fool. But, I know he won't." May said.

"Yeah! Dawn, you have nothing to worry about." Iris said as she collected the fallen items off the floor. She stopped picking up stuff when something caught her eye.

Dawn grabbed one of her pillows and sat it on her lap for elbow support. "I told you I can't! And I won't!" Dawn argued. "As much as I want to...I refuse to break up his relationship. I'd rather wait until they broke up, at least." Dawn rolled her eyes around her room then back to May once something popped in her head. "Besides, I can't go after Ash after Misty had him. That's the girl code." Dawn said in a hopeless tone. May rolled her eyes.

"Dawn, are you even really friends with Misty? Or are you friends with her because you feel like you need to be when she comes around?" May questioned. May didn't really worry about the girl code because she would never go after one of her friend's boyfriends and she really didn't worry about it in this situation.

"I guess the second one. In all honesty, I can't stand Misty. Not just because she's with Ash, but it's just something about her that I don't like. I never really liked her when I first met her, now that I think about it." Dawn said as she realized where May was going with this. "But then again, I never really forced myself to talk to her. She's always nice to me and she goes out of her way to speak to me. I guess I never really gave her a chance."

"And let her be nice to you. You don't have to be her friend, you know unless you want to be." Dawn nodded her head. She knew what her best friend was saying.

Honestly, Dawn didn't want to be friends with the girl. She felt like Misty was in the way of her and Ash...but that really wasn't the case...

_This is why I never really like your girlfriends (Why)_  
><em>Why I never gave them a chance (Why)<em>  
><em>Because I realized that I'm your woman<em>

"Dawn." Iris said softly with a warming smile on her face. She was analyzing the photo she held in her hands. "When was this taken?" She held up the wrinkled picture so Dawn could see.

A shade of red covered her cheeks once Dawn saw the picture was holding in her hands. May and Dawn got off the bed and walked over to Iris to get a better look at the picture. Dawn took the picture in her hands and started to look over the picture that brought back wonderful memories.

It was a picture of her and Ash - a year ago. They were both fast asleep. Ash was sitting on the grass, with his back leaning on the trunk of a tree. His hat was covering his face. In his arms lay Dawn, also sleep. She was inbetween his legs curled up into his chest with his arms around her. She looked so comfortable that it looked like she belonged right there.

Dawn wiped a tear from her face before the tear was able to escape from her face and fall onto the picture.

That picture was taken while they were sleep...

It was that same day...

When he expressed his feelings he held for her.

Dawn balled up the picture and threw it across the room. It was too painful for her look at that picture. It brought back the old memories, both good and bad.

Good: The fun day they both had. A day that Dawn would never forget.

Bad: The day she regretted so much.  
>The day she lost her true love.<br>The day she turned down his proposal of love.

It was the day she both, hated and loved.

"Dawn, why did you do that?" May asked. "That was a really cute picture of you two." May watched as Dawn wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"That picture was taken the same day th-that I told Ash I didn't love him. I couldn't stand to look at it." Dawn looked at the balled up photograph that she carelessly thrown. It was like every little thing reminded her of that day.

She felt like she commited a sin by telling him she didn't love him. She felt like she would commit a sin if she didn't love him. It was as if she had no choice but to love him...but she wasn't complaining if she had to do that because that's all she wanted to do. Was love him.

_How can someone make me so sad but still I only want them to stay  
>I wanna say I love you so bad, but I don't wanna scare you away<br>Please I wish that you'll understand  
>That I wanna be more than just your friend<br>I wish you loved me_

"Dawn! Do you really love Ash?" May asked. She was starting to get a bit irritated with Dawn and her crying. She understood why she was sad and she felt bad for her blue-haired friend, but May thought enough was enough. She was bout to get Dawn to tell Ash just like how he told her. "I mean do you really, really, really love him?" Dawn nodded her head.

Of course she loved him. She loved him ever since they started becoming close friends. But she started loving as more when they actually became best friends.

"And if you got with him...you would never ever cheat on him or leave him right?" Dawn nodded her head.

"Of course not! I would never hurt him in any kind of way. I already did it once, and I don't plan on doing it again. I still feel bad for doing it just one time."

Iris and May exchanged looks. "Then go tell him." They both said un unison.

_Said if you really love somebody  
>I mean really really really love somebody<br>Let me hear you say Yeah Yeah  
>If you really know you need them<br>And you know deep down that you're never gonna leave 'em  
>Let me hear you say yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Hear you say yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"No!-" Dawn started to say but she was cut off by May.

"Dawn, go! I promise you that he won't turn you down. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't know it. I know Ash, he's my best friend. And I know that he still has those feelings for you. He wouldn't have been worried about you earlier if he didn't." May smiled. She rememberd how Ash tried to see what was wrong with Dawn. You could see all the concern showing in his brown eyes.

"Yeah, Dawn May's right. He was worried about you. And that say's a lot. Now go tell him how you feel about him. So what if it's a year later. Just tell him that you always loved him. It's Ash, here! He'll understand and he'll say he loves you back, then you two will kiss and be happy together. Then Misty will be gone." Iris finished with a smirk on her face.

"But-"

"No buts, Dawn!" May stood up and pulled Dawn up. May grabbed Dawn's arm and walked her to the door, and opened it. "When you come back up here, I want you two to be together." May smiled and slightly pushed her out the room and closed the door so she couldn't come back in.

Dawn took a deep breath. There were no words to explain how she was feeling. There was a number of emotions coursing through her, right now.

She was reluctant to move, but she forced herself to anyways. She started to slowly move down the stairs - her arms trembling with every movement she made.

_How can someone make me so sad, but still I only want them to stay  
>I wanna say I love you so bad, but I don't wanna scare you away<em>

The closer she got, the more butterflies started to enter her stomach fluttering like there was no tomorrow. She gripped her railing tighter as she moved slowly down the steps.

She was about to reveal her feelings to Ash. It must have taken him a lot of courage because hers was only a limited amount. She was nearing the end of the steps and she couldn't hear anything downstairs, except the tv.

This** _heavily_ **relieved her.

She would have more time to think of how she would say it and to get her courage up_._

_Please I wish that you'll understand  
>That I wanna be more than just your friend<em>

_'I love you, Ash._' is what she kept saying in her mind as if she was telling him face to face. One side of her was ready to tell him and the other side wasn't.

She stopped at the bottom of the step, took a deep breath, straightened her hair, and finally stepped down. She turned the corner and stopped right in her tracks...

Her mouth dropped wide _**open...**_

All her confidence and courage she hopelessly tried to conjour up flew out in just one _**instant...**_

She was _**hurt...**_

The tears instantly started to pour out of her eyes...silently as she just watched.

She saw the boy she loved so much, kissing Misty, his girlfriend...

Even though she has seen this happen a few times before, right now it was hurting more than_** ever...**_

_I wish you loved me_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: OMG! How was that? :D I loved it whether you did or not! I tried to make it somewhat sad, but I don't know if I conquered that or not -.- I hope so lol. Please, please, review and tell me how I did :D I'm looking forward your reviews. :) so please review and tell me what you think :) I think I did good, but I still want to know what you think. And as for the mistakes, I'm going to fix them as soon as I can :) Well, I have nothing more to say except to review :)<strong>


End file.
